She's all that
by Kiva Kyoyama
Summary: Yoh is the hotesst guy in whole school and a captain of the soccer team.And plus he has a girlfriend.But when she broke up with him,he made a bet with Hao that he'll make the coldest girl home coming queen.But what if he falls in love with her...
1. A bet

She's all that

1.The bet

Disclaimer:I don't own Shaman King nor the movie She's all that"!

Kiva Kyoyama: Hey guys! After long thinking I finally decided to write this story. Two days ago I watched a movie named "She's all that" and I wanted to write it like a story. Well if you don't like it you're welcome to flame me. I'm not going to bother you anymore just enjoy the story.

O, and before I forget Horo and Pilika are not related in this, Tamao is Yoh's sister(weird), and Horo is Anna's best friend (like that can happen), well I'm blabbing again, just read on!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japan, Funbari Onsen

Young, brunette boy was passing through the hallway. While walking he stopped to look at his picture hanging on the wall. He smiled. He was the hottest guy in the whole school, he was one of the best students and captain of the soccer team. And plus, girls were drooling over him, to bad, he had a girlfriend.

"Hey Cony!" he greeted the girl he was passing by.

"OMG! He spoke to me!"

" He called you Cony, your name is Marry" the girl's friend said.

"So?" the girl glared at her friend.

"Hey! What's up Asakura?" his friend Ren greeted him "So how was in Osorezan?"

"It was awfull!" he said walking towards the classroom.

" Is anyone of you hesrd that we have just eight more weeks till the end of the school?"

"Ya, like every five minutes?" answered Hao who just joined them.

"It's weird. I was driving to the school and al of suddenly I freaked out. I mean it's future."

His brother and Ren stared at him like he was nuts. He shook his head and they continued walking

They saw two girls that were friends of Yoh's girlfriend.

"Hey girls, have you seen Taylor?"

"No… what?" one of the girls asked.

"Taylor, my girlfriend, you know her?" Yoh slowly said

"The one that yells at everybody." Hao said

"No, why?" the girl said again

"I don't." Yoh said following the two girls "Maybe because I haven't seen her since the beginning of the spring."

"Excuse me! Hey pretty people!" Taylor greeted them all.

"Hey Taylor" Yoh said trying to kiss her

"OMG! I've got totally gross taste in my mouth from diet cola! Does anyone has a gum!" she said pushing him off. She took the gum from some girl totally ignoring him.

And then all of suddenly she turned to him saying

"Listen Yoh, I've been doing some thinking and this can't go on like this anymore, so I'm breaking up with you. Bye!" she said coldly.

Yoh stood there in disbelief.

"New tattoo? "Hao asked smirking

"Damn!" Ren cursed and followed Yoh.

-

"So you show up in school with new tattoo and want us to break up? What happened in Florida Taylor?" Yoh asked his ex-girlfriend

"If you want to torture yourself … " she said not paying attention on him. He was still staring at her.

She turned to him.

"Oh OK. Here how it was. You see I was at this party and they have chosen me Taylor Wan to dance. And then I accidentally slipped… do you know how embarrassing it would be if the showed me like that on TV? Luckily there was this super cute guy and he helped me. He said his name is Brock Hudson" Yoh cut her "Brock Hudson! What kind of a name is that?"

"What about Yoh? The next three days were kind of blur. It was like we known each other for weeks. He knew exactly what I thought and I didn't even said a word."

"And that's it?" Yoh asked staring at her

"Well yeah, but don't worry Yoh I'll go to the prom with you, after all we are going to be selected. King and Queen have to go together, right?"

"I don't know what to say"

"Then don't say anything, did you honestly mean I was going to go to college still dating you?" When she saw his blank expression she said " Aw, that's so sweet!" And with that she left. Yoh turned his head and saw every single student staring at him. When they saw him watching them they immediately turned and returned to their business.

"Great!"

About an hour later

RING!RING!

Yoh and the gang were walking down the stairs when they heard someone talking on the microphone.

"First I want to say my sincerest apology to one person who got ditched by his lovely girlfriend"

"Relax man no one knows it's you." Ren said

"Hang in there Yoh it happens even to the best ones." The voice echoed through the whole school.

While they were walking they saw Taylor kissing the guy she was talking about.

"Who the hell does she think she is! There's a thousand girls in school and I can make every single one of them fall in love with me!" he said turning back to Hao and Ren "Taylor Wan is totally replaceable."

"Spare me that cheap talk we are talking about Taylor Wan here" Hao said

"Sorry man but he is right" Ren said

"No, no the Taylor Wan we're talking about is myth"

"Give up" Hao said

"Oh yeah, take this girl for example, she's nothing special, but with right boyfriend and little luck in six weeks she's going to be home coming queen."

"Are you serious?" Hao teased

"Death serious!"

"You're nuts! But how about you prove me wrong? If you think you can do anything you can at least prove it. What do you say Otouto?"

"A bet?"

"Yeah unless your heart is to broken".

"All right!You picked the girl and I am going to make her home comin queen."

"OK,we are all a bit to nervous,but that is to much!Yoh think about it you got only six weeks,even you cant do that!"Ren yelled at his friend.But Yoh ignored him

"OK ,deal!" He shok Hao's hand.

"Let's go!"

After long searching they looked at stairs and saw a perfect girl.

She held a bunch of books , slipped and fel

Here name was Anna Kyoyama.

"Gentlemen we have a winner!" Hao said smirking.

"What! She? NO!NO!" Yoh yelled turning away.

"Sorry ,but you'll have to!" Hao said laughing

Yoh looked at disbelief. He sighed before approaching to her.

"Hey Anna ,you got some time?Anna I was wondering if we could…?"Anna just stood up and left.

"This is a horribly embarrassing in front of all of these people"Yoh said just smiling.

And behind him he could hear Hao and Ren laughing.

"Oh this is going to be really hard!",Yoh sighed and walked to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiva Kyoyama:OMG!This was soooooooo long!Well at least I hope you liked it!

I changed some parts and all but …

Tell me what do you think,cause I would really like to know!

That is all from me,see ya!


	2. The beach

Disclamer: I don't own Shaman King nor the movie She's all that sigh

2.The beach

Kiva Kyoyama: Finally I found some time to update. And I want to apologize because Yoh was a bit OOC… Oh well just enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Tammy…

"So how's the queen of the real world?" Tamao asked

Yoh Asakura, who not so long ago got dumped glared at his sister Tamao.

"How'd you know about that?"

She ignored his glare and continued putting her makeup on.

"They showed spring party like a zillion times on MTV. With who are you going to return the punch?"

"Punch?" Yoh asked confused

"I mean there's got to be somebody."

"Well I wouldn't say somebody, but there's some sort of project"

"Project?"

"To tell you the truth she kind of blew me off." He said grinning.

Tammy smiled and looked at him "Really? I like her already."

"Well, the only thing I can figure is there's got to be some kind of mistake."

"Yoh I realize that it's a difficult concept for a bitch magnet such as yourself to grasp. But did it ever occur to you make a little effort?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Yoh asked absolutely confused

"Find out where she hangs out, find out what she likes."

Then she got up and said "If mum and dad ask I'm at Ashely's. Her brother's home. He's so cute." With that she left.

Long after she left he was thinking and thinking and then one idea popped into his head. "Yes!" And he was out

-

-

-

"Morning!" Yoh said approaching to Anna's father.

"Yoh Asakura" he said shaking the man's hand

"Pleasure"

"Yoh, my man" Anna's younger brother Simon shouted

"Simon, hey!"

"Hey want to play some SEGA?"

"Maybe later" Yoh said sleepily

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" Anna said in low and angry voice

"What'd I do?" Simon asked

"Not you him" Anna said pointing at Yoh

"What'd I do?" Yoh yelled and approached to Anna

Anna looked at him and said coldly "Look you can't just keep showing up like this."

"And you can't keep avoiding me."

Anna turned her head. Yoh pulled her back to him.

"So, want to go to the beach?"

"NO!"

"You hate the beach?"

"Yes… NO! I have no time for this" she said turning to leave

"Fine" he said "Hey Simon how about that SEGA?"

"Yeah!" Simon said excitedly

Anna momentary turned "What are you doing?"

"We're getting ready to play some SEGA" Yoh said

"NO you're not!"

"I believe I was invited"

"I am un-inviting you"

"You're not the boss of him" Simon yelled

They both looked at him "Man does have a point you know."

Yoh sighed and smiled at Anna "Look's like it's going to be a long afternoon of SEGA"

Anna was furious "I'll go get my suit" Yoh was more than happy

About fifteen minutes later they were at the beach…

"Check out that water!"Yoh said

"Do you know how many gallons of chemicals is thrown into ocean…"

Yoh sighed and look at Anna

"Don't you ever just lay back? I mean I know world has problems but would it hurt you to smile once in a while?"

Anna stayed cold…

"Hey Yoh Asakura! What's up?"

"Great" Yoh said in diesbelif

He turned to Anna "OK listen , if we're gonna be friends we have to deal with them sooner or later, right?"

Anna just stared at him.

"Come on"

"Yeah, so I called your house, and they told me you're here" his older brother said

"Um..yeah"

Later they were all on the beach playing walleyball they were laughing an joking, everything was so great and actually they really had a great time even Anna.

When sun started falling down they decided to pack and go home.

"So Yoh, my house tonight?" Ren asked catching up with his friend.

"Um…yeah!"

"What about you Anna, are you coming at Ren's tonight? Pirika asked

"I…I don't think so"

"Oh come on you got to be there!"

"It'll be really great…so what do you say?" Hao asked

"OK" Anna said in her icy tone

"Great!"

With that their friends left leaving two of them alone.

Yoh smiled and they continue walking

"We survived, right?"

"So about Ren's thing tonight…"Yoh started but Anna cut him off

"I can't…"

"But you said…"

"I know but I remembered I have to clean the house and…"

"Sorry to hear that" They got into his car and left the beach…

And behind them first stars sterted showing …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiva Kyoyama: It was shorter than the last time but…I hope you liked it and I heard that F. answering to your reviews and that makes me very sad…

Thanks to: Kira-Asakura, secretrace, Yohanna Asakura, snow-angel-anna,lexy499, ChibiAnz3, Silver Blossom, pendulumxswing, tangledways, left-alone, Hemila-Rose.

To secretrace: Anna is not a geek, and all that with bunch of books I just have to make up something.Thanks!

See ya next time! nn


	3. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

3.Preparations

Kiva Kyoyama: Yay! I have finally found some time to update…I was just so busy since the school started…sigh…another chapter, hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde Ice Queen known as Anna Kyoyama watched the sunset through the window of her house. The only thing she could think about since she came from the beach was a certain brunette boy with orange headphones.

DING!DONG!

Anna jumped on the sound of the bell. "I'll get it" she yelled and went to open the door.

'_Who the hell would come here so late?_' Anna asked herself not expecting anyone. And when she opened the door, there he stood.

"Hello!" Yoh grinned at her sheepishly.

"I believe I said I was busy" she said in her icy tone.

"I thought you said you were cleaning." He replied

"I was… I am… I will be."

"Tell you what! How about I save you some time?" Yoh asked amused. With his last words random boys with cleaning utensils came in Anna's house saying,

"I'll take the kitchen." or "All right, then I'll have the bathroom"

"Isn't that the soccer team?" Anna asked completely shocked

"It's JV." Yoh explained "Go get dressed."

"I can't… I mean look at you… you look great, while I, I have nothing to wea…"

Yoh caught her in the middle of sentence pulling out a gorgeous dark red dress.

"Oh God" Anna managed to say "I'm a mess" she thought of another excuse.

"That's where I come in" Yoh's younger sister Tamao stepped in and introduced herself to Anna "Tamao Asakura, hair and makeup. You can call me Tam. If you guys need us we'll be upstairs" and with that she pulled Anna upstairs to get her ready for the party.

Downstairs Anna's younger brother Simon sat next to Yoh

"So Yoh… can I get you a drink?" Simon asked

"Sure, what'd you got?"

"…Let me check" and he went to alcohol cabinet to find some random drinks.

Upstairs

"You really never wore makeup?" Tmao asked confused

"No, my mom died before I was old enough for this stuff." Anna said

"Sorry"

"It was a long time ago and Simon was practically a baby."

Tamao shook her head and continued putting makeup on Anna's face

Half an hour later

It was already night and Yoh sat on the couch talking to Anna's brother who made him a drink.

"You sure this is margarita?" asked Yoh staring at the liquid in the glass.

"Yeah…"

At that moment Tamao came downstairs smiling at them,

"Gentleman may present the new, not improved, but different Anna Kyoyama." She said.

Instantly Yoh got up and approached to his sister

"Anna!" Tamao yelled "Anna Kyoyama get your cute but down here!" she yelled again, this time impatiently.

After a few seconds Anna finally came down.

She wore a dark red dress. The dress came down to her thigh, and had décolletage which was very low, bright red lipstick sparkled on her lips.

Yoh looked at Anna amazed. And then happened the thing that no one expected. Anna tripped and fell right into Yoh's embrace. Yoh smiled "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Anna said embarrassed. Yoh opened the door and they went to the party having no idea what is expecting them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiva Kyoyama: Okay, that was it…the next chapter is the party and until then!

Thanks to: krazee.kitteeh, cande, pendulumxswing, azimataji, lexy499, Kira-Asakura, Hemila-Rose, left-alone.

Kiva Kyoyama: Once again I am so sad because of this stupid rule which says that I cant respond to you guys, they are not fair…sigh…thanks to all of you who reviewed. See ya next time!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
